


Mighty Long Fall

by Torutaka10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torutaka10969/pseuds/Torutaka10969
Summary: Toru and Taka are stuck in Toru's apartment for a few days during a bad snowstorm. Takes place probably around winter 2014.





	1. Chapter 1: Snowstorm Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any kind of fan fiction before, and definitely never any real person fic. But I was browsing Toruka fanfic the other day during a snowstorm and lost power. I didn't feel like using my data plan and decided to just write my own. Honestly I meant this to be a cute one shot, but, my power was out for a few hours and it ended up being longer than anticipated. Also there's probably all kinds of factual errors, especially the first few chapters. I had no internet to fact check. Also apologies for grammatical errors in advance.  
> Also legal disclaimer: Toru's going to joke a lot about freezing to death, and classic tropes on how to survive a snowstorm. I have no idea how to survive a snowstorm, I may be Canadian born and raised, but who knows whether or not the rumours I've heard are true. Don't test out any of his theories on survival, ok?  
> Anyway, without further ado. I don't own one ok rock, Toru and Taka are probably both straight, no offence intended, nothing in this story is remotely canon.

Author's note:   
I've never written any kind of fan fiction before, and definitely never any real person fic. But I was browsing Toruka fanfic the other day during a snowstorm and lost power. I didn't feel like using my data plan and decided to just write my own. Honestly I meant this to be a cute one shot, but, my power was out for a few hours and it ended up being longer than anticipated. Also there's probably all kinds of factual errors, especially the first few chapters. I had no internet to fact check. Also apologies for grammatical errors in advance.   
Also legal disclaimer: Toru's going to joke a lot about freezing to death, and classic tropes on how to survive a snowstorm. I have no idea how to survive a snowstorm, I may be Canadian born and raised, but who knows whether or not the rumours I've heard are true. Don't test out any of his theories on survival, ok?   
Anyway, without further ado. I don't own one ok rock, Toru and Taka are probably both straight, no offence intended, nothing in this story is remotely canon.   
There's another author's note at the end. I have no idea how to link to it.

Toru was sitting around his apartment watching the news. Usually he never paid any attention to the news channel, but there was a terrible snowstorm in Tokyo and his bandmates were all planning on coming over that night.   
He sighed as he looked at his messages, Ryota and Tomoya had both cancelled, but he hadn't heard anything from Taka for 20 minutes. Taka had said he left his apartment and was heading over, but had yet to show up. Taka only lived a 5 minute train ride away, but there were delays on trains and traffic jams everywhere.  
Toru sat there, watching the tv praying there would be no breaking news alerts of “25 year old man freezes to death”. He sighed, pushing thoughts of Taka freezing out of his head and decided to call him.   
“Hey, where are you?” Asked Toru, full of concern yet grateful Taka had picked up.   
There was mostly static at the other end, no sound of Taka which worried Toru even more. Then the line dropped. Toru sighed and made note of the time. If Taka hadn't showed up by 6pm, he would go out for a search party.   
He stared at the time on the tv as he debated whether or not to just go out and search now. If Taka was in danger, it was bloody freezing outside. The news anchor was on the screen, talking about how frostbite could happen within minutes in this kind of weather.   
“Then why the fuck are you standing outside…” Toru said out loud to his empty apartment.   
He turned off the tv and went to grab his winter gear before heading to search for Taka. Snow storms in Tokyo were rare, but he did have a bit of winter gear. He wondered if Taka also had any winter clothing. What if Taka had decided to go out wearing just a basic coat thinking it wasn't that cold?

Toru left his apartment and the cold hit him instantly. It was absolutely bloody freezing and the snow was almost to his knees.   
He thought about how short Taka was. If the snow was almost hitting Toru's knees, it was definitely above Taka's knees. How would he be able to move? Perhaps he never fell, maybe he was just stuck.   
Toru got to the corner near his apartment. It had taken him 10 minutes to walk about 15 feet.

“What are you doing outside, you fucking idiot?” He heard a familiar voice yelling at him.

“Trying to find you. You messaged me more than half an hour ago and you hadn't showed up” replied Toru as Taka got close to him.

Taka was close enough that Toru could clearly make out his features, but Toru could see him struggling with the snow and it took Taka forever to reach him.

“There's a fucking snowstorm Toru. The train was delayed” responded Taka as the two men struggled to walk 15 feet back to Toru's apartment.

Toru looked over at Taka, he didn't look like he was cold. Although the station wasn't much farther than where he had actually met with Taka.

“I called you, you picked up and then the line dropped. I thought something bad happened” mentioned Toru.

“Cell service on the subways suck” noted Taka as they finally reached Toru's apartment.

They shook off the snow off their boots as much as possible before getting into the elevator. Toru only lived on the second floor, but they were both exhausted and didn't feel like climbing any stairs.

When they got into the warm apartment, Toru turned on the kettle and found a change of clothes for Taka.

“What are these…?” Taka asked looking at the sweatpants and sweater.

“Your clothes are soaked. You can take a shower if you want as well. There are towels in the bathroom. You don't want to catch a cold” Toru said as he handed the clothes to Taka.

“Don't you also want a shower? You should go first” said Taka, noting Toru was also soaking wet. 

“I'll make tea and shower after you” Toru said as he went to check on the status of the kettle.

Taka nodded as he went to the shower room. He had never actually used the shower at Toru's apartment. Usually when the band hung out they did so at Taka's house. Everyone had used Taka's shower, but he had never used anyone else's.

He turned on the shower and then stripped his wet and freezing clothing off. He felt the steam from the shower heating up the room as he placed his clothes in the hallway. He washed himself in the warm water, not wanting to end the shower. He wasn't sure if he would use up all hot water in Toru's apartment and decided to cut his shower shorter than he wanted.

He left the shower room and dried himself off before getting changed into Toru's clothing. He noticed Toru had also given him a fresh pair of boxers, making Taka feel awkward wearing his band mate's underwear.

he walked back to the main area and found Toru with two cups of tea sitting with his legs under the kotatsu. Toru looked up at him, smiled then glided the extra cup of tea in front of Taka as he sat down at the opposite end of the kotatsu. Toru finished his tea quickly before getting up to shower.

Taka was sat there drinking his tea as he browsed through his phone. He then got a “battery low” notification. He hadn't brought a cable with him, and looked around to see if Toru had a spare iphone cable plugged in anywhere. He noticed one of the opposite side of the room, but decided he was warm under the kotatsu and didn't feel like getting up. He would just ask Toru to borrow a cable when he got out of the shower.

He figured Toru wouldn't be much longer and decided to continue browsing twitter against his better judgement as he noticed how low his battery was getting.

The lights turned off for about 5 seconds before turning back on. Suddenly Taka worried about power outages and decided to just get up and plug his phone in across the room before sitting back down at the heated table.

Taka sat there bored, looking around the room. It was silent outside, the only sound was the shower water running. Taka thought about how good the warm water had felt on him earlier.

And then the lights went out again. Taka prayed the lights would flicker back on again as he counted to 10. The lights weren't back on. Suddenly a fear of the dark came kicking in. He felt silly being so afraid of the dark, but something about being alone in the dark made it worse. He felt his heart race, and then he felt the room shake. He couldn't tell if it was an earthquake or a Taka-quake, but he accidentally let out a small scream as he pulled his knees to his chest.

He hadn't noticed Toru get out of the shower, or come running towards him. He barely even noticed that he had made a yelping noise.

“Are you okay?” Toru asked as he held Taka from behind. Taka could hear the concern in his voice, Taka could also feel that Toru hadn't yet put a shirt on. Taka nodded as he felt Toru rest his face on Taka's head. He wasn't kissing the top of his head per se, but, he did feel Toru's lips on his head.

He felt himself calm down with the comfort of his guitarist behind him. His knees were still curled up in front of him. He debated moving his legs, and then he noticed he had a problem. A hard problem between his legs. He tried to think of anything to make his problem go away as he remembered he was wearing sweat pants that would give away his secret within seconds.

“Afraid of earthquakes?” Toru joked as he let Taka go.

Taka liked the feeling of Toru holding him, but was grateful hoping maybe this would help his traitorous body parts calm down.

Toru left the room, Taka felt all alone in the dark again. He was glad he wasn't someone who got turned on by fear, since he felt his problem go away as soon as he realised just how scared he was of the dark.

He saw a bright light behind him, Toru placed a flashlight straight up on the table Taka was sitting under. Toru then sat on the couch in front of Taka, looking down at him.

Taka was afraid of looking back at him. He mostly worried his hard friend would return if he looked at Toru too much.

Taka had never felt like this about Toru before, nor any other man. He liked girls, he had never even thought about another man like the way he was thinking of Toru. Taka kept shaking the thoughts from his head, trying to make them stop.

He thought of anything to avoid thinking of the man staring at him. Math, earthquakes, dark, cold…

He felt himself shiver. The sweater was rather warm, but the heat from the table was turned off, and the heater in Toru's apartment had stopped since the power outage.

Toru got up and left him, again. Taka watched as Toru went to a closet and got a few blankets.

“Why are you still on the floor?” Asked Toru as he realised the heated table had probably lost heat by now.

Taka looked up confused.

“I mean, you can stay on the floor for as long as you want, but wouldn't you be more comfortable on the couch?” Toru sat down on the couch, patting the seat beside him.

The couch was rather small, could only hold two people.

Taka sat down next to Toru and placed his legs on the kotatsu. Then he realised how cold his legs were and decided to curl up under the blanket instead, facing away from toru.

“Are you okay, Taka?” Toru asked softly.

Taka felt like it was the 10th time that night Toru asked that question. He gave a thumbs up but never turned his body.

He heard Toru sigh and felt toru behind him.

“What's wrong, Taka? Are you sick or something?” Toru placed a hand on Taka's shoulder.

Taka could feel the heat from the hand, it was resting on his sweater, but Toru's finger was against his neck. Toru's bare finger against Taka's bare neck. He tried to get all the dirty images that were swirling around his head before he felt the bulge in his pants rising again. Taka tried to remember how scared he was earlier, before Toru came to his rescue. But all he could do was remember how good Toru's body felt behind his. He could feel his dick harden even more.

“You can't keep bottling shit up, Taka” Toru said softly as he moved his hand away from Taka's shoulder.

Even though it was only the tiniest of touches, Taka missed the feeling of Toru’s finger against his neck.

He figured he could manage to keep his dick hidden with the blanket, and turned to face Toru. The only light in the room was the flashlight, and it was fucking freezing.

“When are ryota and tomoya gonna be here?” Asked Taka, suddenly realising they had never shown up. Taka didn't know what time it was, but he remembered seeing the time was almost 8 when he went to plug in his phone.

“They decided against coming due to the storm, sorry I thought I already mentioned that. Is that what's bothering you, worrying about your bandmates?” Toru asked, gently teasing Taka.

“No, I just wondered when they would be here. What time is it?” Taka responded. He was worried about a bandmate, but not the bassist or the drummer. He was worried the guitarist would notice how incredibly hard he was right now.

“It is…” Toru looked down at the analog wristwatch. It was mostly for show as he always used the digital clock on his phone, suddenly struggling to read analog.

Taka grabbed his wrist, looked at it in the light of the flashlight. “It's almost 10pm. I thought I was the idiot who dropped out of high school” Taka joked.

“Hey, I did well in high school, you did well in elementary school. I suppose it just became too hard past the age of 14” Toru joked about their education.

Taka usually scowled when Toru joked about education, but when Toru emphasised the word ‘hard’, Taka worried he had noticed the problem between Taka's legs. Taka also noticed he was still holding onto Toru's wrist. He dropped the wrist like it was a hot potato, and went back to his mission of trying to get rid of his boner.

“What is wrong with you Taka? You're not going to react to me mentioning you failed out of high school?” Toru looked Taka straight into the eyes.

Taka wanted so badly to just slap him and break eye contact, but he just continued staring into Toru's eyes.

“I'm just tired” said Taka as he finally managed to break away the eye contact. Maybe he should just claim to want to go to bed. Toru would leave him alone, and he could deal with the problem in his pants on his own.

“Wanna just go to bed?” Asked Toru, and Taka nodded.

Toru stood up and held his hand out to Taka. Taka looked at it suspiciously. Why was Toru offering it to him.

Toru sighed. “Are we going to bed or what?” Toru asked, running his hand through his hair.

Taka looked up at him, he looked so hot, his hand in the hair, looking at Taka seductively. Taka knew why girls would scream over him, wanting to fuck him. They probably dreamed of hearing the great Toru Yamashita saying “are we going to bed?” So seductively like that. Taka shook his head again, he didn't want to fuck Toru. At least, he never even thought about it until a few hours ago.

“I'm going to bed. I'll just sleep on the couch” responded Taka.

“There's no heat, Taka. You'll probably freeze to death, even with a blanket. It'll be warmer if we just share a bed, the body heat will keep us warm” Toru explained, looking back at the vocalist.

The way Toru said ‘body heat’ made Taka's head hurt, and he felt his other head also reacting even more.

“What's the problem Taka? Stop looking at me like I have an extra head. We've shared a bed before, it's not a big deal” Toru said.

Taka remembered all the times in the early days when they had shared beds. Somehow, the thought of sharing a bed with Toru wasn't helping his problem. As Taka heard Toru let out a sigh, he hoped the guitarist had given up.

Except he saw Toru getting closer to him, and forcefully grabbed his wrist and got him off the couch. He didn't even want to look down at his pants to see what the damage was.

“Ahh, I see…” Toru said, as Taka felt his face go bright red.

“It happens, don't worry. We've all had boners in awkward circumstances before” Toru said as he slapped Taka on the back.

“You coming?” Toru looked back at Taka, waiting for him to follow.

Taka wanted the ground to swallow him up. “Don't fucking make jokes about this” he said as he followed Toru.

Toru then let out a giggle, realising what he just said.

“Like you wouldn't make the same joke if I had a massive boner and we were going to get into bed together naked” laughed Toru.

“Why the fuck would we be naked” shot back Taka.

“Body heat, keeps us both warm. Well. I guess we'll still wear boxers, unless you wanted to get naked” Toru offered.

“Fuck. No. I don't want to get in a bed naked with a man” Taka responded as he entered Toru's room.

Toru had already gotten down to his boxers, and Taka wondered if his boner even could get harder at the sight of the naked man in front of him.

He had seen Toru like this hundreds of times, but had never thought of him like this, ever.

“Just get into bed already Taka. I really don't give a flying fuck about your hard on, I just don't want to freeze to death tonight” Toru said, getting irritated.

“Turn around” ordered Taka before getting down to his boxers, or well, Toru's boxers. His were drying with the rest or his clothes. He wondered why he didn't just use his own pair. They weren't even damaged from the snow.

Toru did as he was told, “I have seen you in your boxers before, y'know” he said, facing the wall.

Taka sighed heavily as he got under the warm covers.

Toru turned to face Taka, who was still facing the other direction.

Taka felt Toru's breath against the back of his neck, cursing the man for even existing. Cursing the man for making him feel things he never felt about men before. Then he felt toru putting his arm on his stomach.

“What the fuck are you doing? Don't fucking touch me” Taka exclaimed as he turned around to face Toru.

“Keeping us both warm” responded Toru. “Why are you getting so defensive?”

“I'm tired, I want to sleep. Just let me sleep in peace” Taka said as he turned his back to Toru. He felt Toru's arm snake around his waist again. But Taka actually was tired, he did want to sleep. He decided to not react and to just relax into Toru's arms. Except he couldn't relax, he kept thinking of how good Toru's body felt behind him, how Toru was practically naked against Taka's also practically naked body. For a brief moment, he almost even wondered what sex would be like with Toru. that caused him to physically jump. He didn't like men, he didn't want to have sex with men, and he definitely did not want to be laying in bed, hard as a brick with a man.

“Go to sleep Taka” Toru said softly, his face right beside Taka's ear.

“I have to go to the bathroom” Taka said as he got out of the bed, not caring if Toru saw how hard he was as he grabbed the flashlight and went to the bathroom.

Toru shrugged, he had forgotten about Taka's problem, until he saw Taka leave the room, still wearing Toru's boxers. Toru figured he was probably going to deal with it and tried to go back to sleep.

When Taka got to the bathroom, he locked the door behind him. Was he really about to jerk himself off in Toru's bathroom, with Toru a few feet away. Just a wall separated the bathroom and Toru's bedroom, Taka thought about how Toru was almost naked through the wall as he reached into his boxers, Toru's boxers.

Then he remembered Toru would probably notice if he had cum in his boxers and decided to just take them off.

He wasn't sure how long he had spent in the bathroom, jerking himself off, thinking of all the things he suddenly wanted to do with Toru, when he heard a knock against the door.

“Taka?” Asked the voice on the other side.

“I'm coming” Taka said, as he was indeed coming at the sound of Toru's voice. He felt disgusted with himself, jerking off to the thought of his friend. But he just cleaned everything up, put Toru's boxers back on, washed his hands and opened the door.

He followed Toru back to his bedroom, and got back into the bed with him. With the man he had just fantasized about being fucked by.

“Did you deal with your problem?” Joked Toru as he put his arm around Taka.

“Shut up Toru” Taka said as he fell asleep in Toru's arms, too tired to protest.


	2. Chapter 2: Snowstorm Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be some smut at the end of this chapter, heads up.  
> Anyway, don't test anything mentioned in the chapter to survive a snowstorm. Except the 'stay sober' thing. Apparently getting drunk in cold temperatures can be dangerous.  
> Obligatory I own nothing, they're straight, yada yada.

Taka was woken up by the sun the next morning. It was shining bright in the room. Taka felt Toru still spooning him when he woke up. He turned himself around, facing the still sleeping man in front of him, his arm loosely around Taka's waist.   
Toru looked so peaceful sleeping, thought Taka as he stared at Toru's face.   
"Why are you staring at me?" Asked Toru as he slowly got up. Taka had woken him up by turning over, but didn't feel like getting out of bed. Because Toru knew, usually he had a problem in the morning. A problem that Taka had last night. He was so ruthless to Taka the night before, there was no way Taka wouldn't make double the boner jokes.   
"I wasn't, just making sure you didn't freeze to death in the night" responded Taka, almost too sweetly it worried Toru.   
"Anyway, thank you for the lovely night last night Toru, I think I'll go home now and forget about it" Taka said as he got out of bed and looked outside. It was still freezing inside the apartment, the power probably wasn't back on. The snow on the ground looked to be swallowing up entire vehicles. There was no way he'd be able to make it home anytime soon.   
"I think we're snowed in..." Taka said as he looked down to Toru, who was still in bed.   
Taka felt like he was freezing, he wanted so desperately to get back into the warm bed. But he really did not feel like laying down next to Toru. For the first time since he was 10, he had no morning wood. He didn't want to take his chances.   
"I'm gonna go shower..." Taka said as he thought about how warm it was last night.   
Toru gave him a weird look, but Toru wanted Taka to leave him alone for a few minutes so he could deal with the problem between his legs.   
Taka left the room as Toru went to deal with it. He was worried Taka would soon realise there was no hot water and interrupt him. So he got to work quickly, hearing the sound of the shower. Then thought about Taka getting into the shower, he tried to get the thought of a naked Taka out of his head quickly, but realised he didn't really hate the idea of jerking off to Taka.   
Then he saw Taka walk back into the room, still in Toru's boxers. Toru quickly pulled the covers over him, cursing that he didn't have boxers on. Taka looked pissed.   
"How was your shower?" Toru laughed.   
"Cold. Your hot water's broken" responded Taka as he got under the covers, shivering.   
Toru began praying Taka wouldn't notice he was completely naked.   
"it's not broken Taka, how do you think water gets hot?" Asked Toru, waiting for Taka to clue in.  
"Hot water heaters, everyone knows that" responded Taka, as if that was the dumbest question he's ever heard.   
"And how do hot water heaters work?"   
"No one fucking knows that. They just do" responded Taka, still not cluing in.   
"Ok, here's an easier question. How are hot water heaters powered?" Asked Toru, emphasising the word "power"  
Taka clued in and threw a pillow at Toru, who was still laughing.   
Toru had almost completely forgot he was naked until he felt Taka get closer.  
"I'm fucking freezing, share the body heat" he said as he cuddled up next to Toru.   
Toru felt himself turn red, staring at the wall, hoping maybe Taka hadn't noticed he was naked.   
Taka put his arm around Toru, mirroring how Toru had warmed him up last night.   
"What the..." Taka said as he felt his hand brush against something hard under the covers, in front of Toru.   
"Don't fucking grope me" yelled Toru as he tried to climb over Taka to get out of the bed and out of the room. Except naturally, he lost balance and fell face down on Taka, who was looking straight back at Toru. Their faces were obscenely close, and Toru thought about how he had just accidentally tried jerking it off to Taka minutes ago.   
"Get off me you perv" yelled Taka as he pushed Toru off the bed.   
Toru fell on the ground with a thud, his boner on full display in front of Taka.   
Taka debated helping him up, but he didn't even want to think about Toru's hard dick, suddenly realising his was hard as well. Taka rolled himself over and threw his head against the pillow, trying to think of all the ways to make it go down.   
He noticed Toru get up and leave the room. Taka prayed he would be a while, as he found a box of kleenex and tried jerking himself off. He was trying to make himself think of women, random girls he had hooked up with, but he kept coming back to when he accidentally touched Toru's dick, when Toru was naked on top of him, how he almost debated kissing him, before pushing him off and throwing him to the ground. He had fallen on the ground, his dick still long and hard. Taka imagined a fantasy world where he had actual balls, and offered Toru help back on the bed and Toru fucked him, when he noticed back in reality, Toru was now standing in the doorway, Taka realised he had his hand in his boxers, or Toru's boxers rather, and he was definitely just caught red handed.   
"Sorry..." Toru muttered as he noticed he was accidentally staring, and left the room after grabbing a sweater.   
Taka sighed, unsure if he should continue jerking himself off to Toru, or just go back to sleep and hopefully forget about the situation. Taka knew he'd be unable to sleep with his boner, and decided to just finish himself off, clean up, then fall back asleep in Toru's bed. He never managed to fall back asleep, confused about his feelings. Did he actually like Toru, or was he just attracted sexually to Toru? He thought if he had gotten snowed in at a girl's house, they would have probably had sex. But did he even want to have sex with Toru? Taka figured it didn't really matter, since Toru would never return feelings, and he would never tell Toru. Ever. Taka wondered what Toru was currently doing, then he smelt burning. Was Toru trying to make a fire to keep the house warm? Taka figured he was smarter than that, until he heard Toru begin swearing like a mad man.   
He got himself out of bed, put Toru's clothes back on, and went to go see what Toru had lit on fire.   
"What the hell are you doing..." asked Taka as he entered the smoke-filled kitchen.   
"Trying to make rice..." responded Toru, standing in front of the gas stove.   
Taka walked over to the stove to investigate and sighed heavily. "How the fuck do you not know how to cook rice?"   
"I've never cooked it on a stove top, but, the rice cooker requires electricity" Toru responded, kind of embarrassed about his cooking skills.   
"You're a fucking idiot" Taka muttered as he removed the pot from the burner, which was turned to high. "You don't cook rice on high, what kind of Japanese person doesn't know that"   
"The type of Japanese person who owns a rice cooker" Toru laughed at his answer, as he watched Taka grab another pot. "It has to boil, right? You have to turn it on high to boil it..."   
"How long have you been boiling it?" asked Taka as he measured out the rice.   
"I don't know, 20 minutes maybe?" Toru responded. "I think my rice cooker takes 30 minutes typically"  
"You don't fucking boil it for 20 minutes you idiot. You boil it, then turn it way the fuck down to avoid burning it to your pot" Taka said, pointing to how Toru's pot was probably ruined with burnt on rice.   
Taka grabbed another pot from where he got the first pot, filled it with water and began boiling it.   
"Are you going to make me a full breakfast, Taka? You should sleep over more often if you do this every morning" Toru joked.   
Taka debated smacking the pot in Toru's face, but he didn't really want to hurt Toru, at least not permanently. "We're never having a sleep over like that again" responded Taka as he sat down at the table.  
"Stop being so sensitive, it's not like we had sex. We literally just slept" Toru spat out.   
Taka flinched at the thought of having sex with Toru, as he stood up to see if his pots were boiling yet. He turned the rice one down, looked at the time on his watch, and went to grab some coffee and two mugs.  
"Besides, the snow is still really bad. And it's still falling. You'll probably have to stay here again tonight" Toru informed Taka.   
"I'll sleep on the couch" said Taka as he poured the boiled water through the filter.   
"You'll freeze to death" Toru reminded Taka.   
"Why the fuck are you so obsessed with freezing to death?" shot back Taka.  
"It's -20 outside, Taka. There's no heat in this apartment. It's barely insolated. You will freeze to death" Toru explained   
"I'll wear a winter coat on the couch, and two pairs of pants. Sleep with a hot water bottle. I'm not getting back into bed with you again" Taka spat out, realising how rude that sounded. Toru was looking back at him dumbfounded as Taka handed him a mug.   
"Is this because you accidentally touched my dick this morning?" laughed Toru.  
Taka had finally gotten that out of his head when of course Toru had to bring it up.   
"It's fine, I've already forgotten about it. You don't have to apologise for being such a pervert" Toru continued joking.   
"You're the one who fucking straddled me whilst naked" spat back Taka, who clearly did not find this funny. The two men drank coffee in silence as Taka looked at his watch. It had been almost 20 minutes, so he went to go find some bowls for the rice. He took the rice off the burner and let it sit for a few minutes before dishing out some for him and Toru.   
Toru thanked him for the rice and coffee, and then silence fell on them again as they ate.   
Taka finished first and got up to wash the dishes by hand. The water was fucking freezing, and so was the apartment.   
"Don't worry about the dishes, Taka. I can do them when the power's back up" Toru said as he put his own dishes on the counter. "You're going to get frostbite, here" Toru wrapped up Taka's smaller hands in his hands.   
"Your hands are also cold" Taka joked. Toru removed his hands and went to the front hall of his apartment.   
"Here you go then" Toru handed Taka some hand warmers.   
"Thanks" Taka said as he sat on the couch, watching Toru as he sat beside him.   
The silence in the room was deafening.   
"Can we just forget about last night, and this morning?" asked Toru, addressing the elephant in the room. Toru couldn't figure out why Taka was being so awkward around him, usually they'd be joking with each other or generally being rowdy boys.   
Taka looked up at Toru and nodded. Taka really did want to forget about everything. The weird feelings he had for Toru, how he had pleasured himself thinking of Toru, the whole thing made him feel rotten.   
They talked to each other about the weather, the band, future plans and all that when they heard the phone ring. Taka had completely forgotten that landlines were a thing, but felt weirdly grateful they would have access to the outside world as both their phones were dead.   
Toru got up to answer it, Ryota was on the other end so Toru put it on speaker.   
"Hey Toru, have you heard from Taka today? Tomoya said on the news some 25 year old man froze to death in the area of Taka's apartment. They found him this morning, but think he may have been there all night. Neither of us can get through to his landline or cell phone. Both of us are snowed in, unable to open our doors. Can you check on him maybe?" Toru kept trying to cut off the bassist, but never got a chance.   
"I'm fine" said Taka, now standing behind Toru. "I'm at Toru's, I thought we were going to have a writing session here last night. My phone died almost as soon as I got here, sorry for the worry"   
Taka could hear a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone. "You could have at least told us you're ok, or charged your phone so you could see you have 50 missed calls between Tomo and I"   
"There's no power at my house. It's been down since around 8 last night. My phone's also dead, and my door is also probably blocked" Toru piped up.   
"Do you have power?" Taka asked, wanting Ryota to google when the storm would end.   
"Yea, why?"   
"When will the snow melt, do you know?" asked Taka, wanting desparately to be back in his own apartment.   
"The snow's supposed to stop tonight, and it'll probably warm up tomorrow afternoon and begin to melt" responded Ryota.   
"Fucking great..." Taka muttered, thinking how he would have to spend an entire day and night with Toru.   
"Did you say something Taka? I didn't catch that" Ryota asked on the other end.  
"He said he was fucking excited to spend a great day and night with me" Toru responded, laughing. He thought Taka had gotten over the awkwardness, but maybe he hadn't completely.   
"Well, I won't keep you guys from having a nice day then.  Write some good songs for us" Ryota said before hanging up.   
Taka walked to the front entrance to grab his notepad and pen from his coat pocket then sat down beside Toru who had his guitar out.   
Taka scribbled like a mad man at his notepad.  
"Didn't take you long to get started" Toru said as he noticed Taka scribbling.   
"My favourite writing pen won't fucking work" Taka said as he continued trying to force it.   
"The ink is probably frozen, here's a pencil" Toru said as he handed Taka a pencil.   
Taka stared at his notepad, unable to think of any lyrics. He had a million thoughts in his head, but no actual lyrics. He began writing random thoughts on the page and tried humming, hoping a melody would come out of nowhere. He looked up at Toru staring at him.   
"Am I the only one going to be writing today? Play some chords or some shit" Taka said as he pointed to the guitar.   
"My fingers are really cold, it kinda hurts to play. You have any good lyrics?" Asked Toru as he tried to grab the notepad from Taka.   
"Don't read them" said Taka, trying to grab his notebook.   
"Why? Aren't they for the band?" Asked Toru.   
Taka knew if he actually wrote lyrics he would have to show Toru and begrudgingly handed the paper over.   
"There's no actual lyrics, just random thoughts. I can't think of a melody either" Taka admitted as Toru was looking at his words.   
"Are you trying to write a love song?" Asked Toru, noting all the random words and phrases Taka had written down.   
"No, I was just writing down random things" Taka said as he grabbed the paper back.   
"Who is she?" asked Toru as he put the guitar down and sat beside Taka on the couch.   
"Who is who?" Taka asked, not understanding the question.  
"You were in the midst of writing a love song, about who?" Toru asked.   
"No one. I wasn't even writing a song, I already told you. I was just writing random ideas" Taka replied, not wanting to admit he was kind of thinking of Toru.   
"Your hands are red, maybe we should just call off this whole writing thing and hang out" Toru said, noting how cold Taka's hands looked.   
Taka nodded, and then went over to the fridge.   
"There's no power, Taka. Everything in the fridge has probably gone bad by now" Toru said, wondering why Taka would even think about it.  
"It's a snowstorm, the entire apartment is a fucking fridge you idiot. Besides, beer doesn't go bad. Want one?" he pulled two out and offered one to Toru.  
"It's 1pm Taka, why are you drinking so early?" Toru asked, suddenly worrying Taka had become a secret alcoholic.   
"What's the point of being snowed in all day if you don't day drink?" asked Taka, as he watched Toru open his beer. "Besides, the alcohol will warm us up"  
"That's not how that works, Taka. It works the opposite way actually..." Toru informed Taka.  
"That's a lie Toru, everyone knows that drinking makes you feel warm" Taka replied  
"Yea, you feel warm. But your body isn't actually warm, you don't realise how cold you are, and you freeze to death" Toru tried reasoning with Taka.  
"Maybe I'll write a song called 'Toru's kink is freezing to death'" Taka joked  
"That's not my kink Taka, that's a fear. Why would anyone get turned on by fear? Unless that's you, Taka?" Toru joked.   
Taka remembered the night before, when he had a massive boner. He remembered hoping it would go down, and the only thing that accomplished that was when he was alone and terrified after Toru left him.   
"No, I'm not some kind of sexual deviant freak" laughed Taka.  
"Sure you're not" Toru gave Taka a knowing smile.  
Both men continued drinking all day, until they realised they accidentally drank all of Toru's beer.   
Taka made them both instant ramen for dinner, although he realised it was almost midnight and they should probably just go to bed.   
Right, bed, Taka thought to himself as he slurped up the ramen. Was he still planning on sleeping on the couch with his winter coat? He really just wanted to cuddle up with Toru again.   
He looked up at Toru who looked even sleepier than usual.   
"You look exhausted" Taka said out loud, and Toru nodded then yawned.   
"Wanna go to bed now?" Toru asked as he looked at Taka who nodded.   
Taka followed Toru into his bedroom. "I thought you were going to sleep on the couch tonight?" Toru looked over at Taka who had started to remove his clothes. "I believe you said you would wear a winter coat and a couple pairs of pants?" Toru said, thinking Taka looked almost offended.   
"I thought that would cause me to freeze to death?" Taka noticed his words were beginning to slur as he laid down in Toru's bed beside him.   
"Careful, you may turn me on. I heard that's my kink" Toru joked about earlier.   
Taka put his head on the pillow, realising Toru had accidentally turned him on, with his low voice whispering right into his ear.   
"Stop using your bedroom voice, jesus" Taka said as he tried to fall asleep and ignore the problem between his legs.   
"Why? Is it turning you on?" Toru joked as he propped his head on his hand.   
"No it's just creepy" Taka responded, as he turned to face the opposite direction.   
"I think you like it" Toru said, as he noticed his words were slurring.   
"You're drunk, go to sleep" Taka responded when he felt Toru wrap his arm around him. Taka silently prayed this would not be a repeat of the night before, when he felt Toru begin to kiss the back of his neck.  
Taka froze, what the fuck was Toru doing. Maybe he was so drunk he thought Taka was a girl? Should he push Toru off him, or just go with it? How far would Toru want to go, and how far was Taka willing? He pushed his confusing thoughts out of his head when he noticed Toru was now sucking on Taka's earlobe, causing him to let out a soft moan.   
"What the hell are you doing?" Taka said as he turned around to face Toru.   
"I felt like kissing your ear, is that so wrong?" Toru asked, "you weren't complaining about it 5 seconds ago, it sounded like you enjoyed it, actually"   
"It was an involuntary reaction. I'm drunk and forgot it was a man kissing me, not a woman" responded Taka, even though he knew full well Toru was the man kissing him.  
"but you liked it when you thought it was a woman kissing you" Toru said, looking at Taka.   
Taka sighed, looking up at his friend. Why was he pushing this.   
"C'mon Taka, what's a few kisses between friends..." Toru said as he stroked Taka's face.   
Taka could practically taste the beer on Toru's breath, their faces were so close. Or was it the beer on his own breath? Taka wasn't really sure. But he knew they were both very drunk. Taka noticed Toru's forehead resting on his, unsure if he should push Toru off him. He could feel his breathing getting heavier, as he noticed, almost in slow motion, Toru moving his face closer to Taka's. Toru's lips briefly touched Taka's as he gently pushed Taka onto his back. Taka couldn't tell if he was too tired to push Toru off him, or if he did secretly want this. Toru put his hand on Taka's cheek, still staring at Taka square in the eyes. Toru lowered his head, placing his lips on Taka's again. Toru felt Taka's tongue pushing its way into Toru's mouth. Toru opened his mouth to receive it, and also began exploring Taka's mouth with his tongue.   
Taka felt the pressure of Toru on top of him, between his legs. They were already both in their boxers, Taka could feel Toru also had a boner.   
Toru began letting his hands wander down Taka's body, noticing they were both already hard. Toru started kissing Taka's neck, causing Taka to moan loudly.   
Taka felt toru's hand on his dick, feeling him through the fabric, causing him to moan even more.   
"You like this?" Toru asked, his mouth right by Taka's ear. He saw Taka nod and he decided to slide off Taka's boxers. Toru felt Taka reach down to take off Toru's boxers. Toru moaned when he felt Taka put a hand around his penis and began pumping it. Toru began pressing his hips against Taka, trying to create the friction he wanted so desperately.   
"Do you want to have sex?" Toru asked breathlessly, looking straight down at Taka. He had really only planned on kissing Taka, maybe rub him off or something. But he wasn't expecting to like kissing Taka so much.   
Taka was still looking up at Toru, almost in disbelief Toru would even ask that. He had fantasized about it the previous day... and that morning... but there was something about Toru saying it so directly that turned Taka on as he nodded his head. He saw Toru reach over to the night stand and grab condoms and lube.   
Toru kissed Taka again as he put some lube on his fingers and felt taka's entrance. He felt Taka tense up a bit, and tried to reassure him by stroking his hair and biting his lower lip. He inserted a finger into Taka, causing Taka to jolt for a second. When he felt Taka begin to relax and moan a bit, he inserted another finger. He heard Taka gasp at that and bury his head into Toru's chest as Toru began making a scissor movement. Taka looked up at Toru, who kissed him and then pulled his fingers out.   
He grabbed the condom that was on the night table and rolled it onto himself. He rolled Taka onto his front and squirted lots of lube where his fingers had just been and went to mount Taka.   
"You ready?" Toru asked, whispering into Taka's ear.   
"Yea, be gentle.." Taka said as he felt Toru thrust into him, causing him to cry out in pain. Or cry out in pleasure, Taka wasn't really sure.   
Toru was thrusting relentlessly as Taka was moaning loudly, and occasionally whimpering or panting. Taka felt Toru push on a sensitive area he didn't know existed, causing himself to scream out and bury his head in the pillow. He felt Toru grab his dick, and rubbed it. Taka was almost crying in pleasure, as he felt himself cum all over Toru's bed. Toru slowed down as he too came inside of Taka. Taka collapsed as Toru pulled out of him, placing the condom on the table.   
Toru laid back down beside Taka, putting his arm around him. "You ok?" Toru asked as he noticed Taka had tears in his eyes.   
"Yea, it just hurt a bit" Taka said as he rested his head on Toru's chest, falling asleep as Toru kissed Taka's forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel creepy as fuck having written that, and posting it online, oh boy. Also apparently Tokyo has literally never experienced -20 kind of weather but the actual record of -9 wouldn't make for as many freeze to death jokes.


	3. Chapter 3: Snowstorm Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I wasn't planning on posting this until either tomorrow or Friday. But. I've been basing this storm on a more dramatic version of all the snow storms plaguing my area recently. And Tomo posted a picture of him in the real life version of this snow storm on his instagram. And a photo of the band (minus Ryota?) Plus other people in a restaurant. ONE OK ROCK being in a massive snow storm is currently canon.   
> But nothing else in this story is remotely canon, they're straight, i own nothing (except tickets to see them tomorrow night. When I will wait outside in a snowstorm to see them. Please pray I don't freeze to death)

There was a loud beeping that woke both them up. Taka woke up, rubbing his head with his hand as he noticed he was lying on Toru, both of them naked. He looked at the table, and saw condoms and lube. Taka tried to remember the night before. He was so drunk. He remembered getting into bed, Toru kissing him, and then the memories of being fucked by Toru came flooding in. He groaned as he looked over at Toru who was also just waking up.   
“What the fuck was that loud beeping…” Toru said as he got out of the bed, also remembering the previous night.   
He went into the main area and noticed the sound of humming. He couldn't figure out what the beeping was, but did notice it was no longer dead silent. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but when he flicked on a light switch it turned on. They had power. He immediately ran into his bedroom and flicked on the lightswitch, causing Taka to groan.   
“What the fuck time is it? Turn the light off, let's just go back to sleep” he complained as he pulled the blankets over his head.   
“You're missing something, Taka” Toru said as he flickered the light on and off.   
“Wait. The power is back?” Taka said as he burst out of bed. He looked out the window, it was still dark, but at least there were street lights on now. He saw the snow was still on the ground, it didn't look like any had melted, but they had power and that excited Taka, as he went to go plug in his phone.   
Taka walked back into Toru's room, still naked. Of course he never had to get out of bed, he had never unplugged his phone from the power outlet.   
Taka got back into bed and cuddled Toru. He wasn't sure if it was still necessary for them to sleep together, but, it was still cold in the apartment as the heater began doing its thing.   
Toru woke up a few hours later and went to roll over to cuddle with Taka, but he noticed the bed was empty. Maybe Taka had made a run for it? Toru thought as he put on some clothes and went to the main room, and found Taka making rice, coffee and eggs.   
“Morning” Toru said as he sat down at the table.   
Taka handed him a cup of coffee as he sat at the opposite side of the table.   
“The snow is supposed to be mostly melted by tonight, I should be able to go home before tonight, by the way” Taka said as he browsed his phone, getting caught up in the world.   
Toru nodded as he drank the coffee.   
Taka's phone alarm went off and he served the eggs and rice to both him and Toru.   
Both men ate in silence, neither wanting to address the previous night.   
Taka finished his food and went to go clean all the dishes from the previous two days.   
“Here, I can do that Taka. You made breakfast, go have a shower and I can clean up” Toru said, noticing Taka was still in the clothes Toru gave him when he arrived. “You can grab some clothes from my closet”   
Taka nodded as he went to grab some new clothes from Toru's room and headed to the shower. The water was warm and it felt so good.   
He was quick, and then dried himself off and went back to the kitchen and found Toru browsing his phone. “Tomoya and Ryota are going to come over for dinner tonight to write songs, by the way” Toru said, not even looking at Taka.   
“We should write songs today then. They may be under the impression we actually wrote songs yesterday”, Taka said as he picked up the notebook he was using yesterday.   
“I'm gonna go shower, you continue writing that love song” Toru said joking as he went to grab some clothes and take a shower.   
Taka went back to staring at his notepad, trying not to think about Toru fucking him last night. He began writing down random lyrics that he thought were absolute shit, but just continued anyway, trying to hum a melody along to it.   
Taka hadn't even noticed Toru getting out of the shower, grabbing his guitar and sitting beside him. Toru listened to the melody Taka was trying to hum and began stroking random chords, causing Taka to jump.   
“I didn't notice you there…” Taka said as he felt his heart beat out of his chest.   
“Did you finish your love song?” Toru asked with a chuckle.   
“No, I'm just trying to think of a good melody first” Taka said. He had written the love song, that slowly turned into a breakup song, but eventually came out as a sexy song. But he felt it might be too suggestive to be released in Japan, and decided to just start over on a new page.   
He made sure to make many, many pages with random words and phrases between his sex song and the new song he had been trying to write.   
Eventually Taka and Toru managed to get that song done when they heard a knock on the door. Ryota and Tomoya were on the other side with takeout.   
They all sat around the kitchen table, eating and laughing like nothing had ever happened.   
Because Tomoya and Ryota didn't know anything had happened, thought Toru to himself. Him and Taka had never talked about last night, Toru felt beyond guilty for feeling like he forced himself on Taka. He couldn't even remember if he ever asked Taka for consent. Toru hoped Taka wasn't blaming him for some kind of abuse, Taka did seem really irritable today. He thought of the lyrics Taka had written, “time to make amends for what you did, running with the demons in your head” Toru began feeling really bad, thinking Taka had written some kind of song about abuse.    
“Anyway, Toru said you were writing a love song Taka! Let's hear it” Tomoya said, causing Taka to groan.   
“It's not a love song” Taka said as he walked over to the area with the guitars and his notepad.   
Ryota picked up the notepad, browsing through the pages as Taka and Toru did an acoustic version of mighty long fall.   
“It kinda sounds like a love song? I think? Kind of like, some kind of forbidden love, with an older woman or something?” Tomoya said, trying to think of the meaning.   
“Are you dating someone Taka?” Ryota asked as he flipped through the notepad Taka had been writing in.   
Taka hadn't even noticed Ryota flipping through his notepad. “Give that back” he yelled, launching himself towards Ryota. Ryota threw the notepad and Tomoya caught it. Taka then tried to grab it from Tomoya, but when lunging towards him accidentally landed on Toru, causing everyone to laugh, as he watched Tomoya go through his notebook.   
Taka felt awkward and got himself off of Toru, he hadn't felt awkward at all since Ryota and Tomoya were there. But accidentally laying on Toru reminded him of the night they hadn't yet discussed.   
“Woah, Ryota, did you see this one song?” Tomoya said, causing Taka to go bright red. He knew which song they were probably talking about.   
“bedroom warfare?” Asked Ryota and tomoya nodded. “Did you actually write that, Taka? Or did you hire an erotica novelist to write that for you? Because jesus it is hot” Ryota said, causing Taka to go bright red. That was the love/breakup/sex song he had written earlier and tried to hide.  
“I know right, the fangirls would swoon beyond belief at Taka being all ‘it's not a fair fight when you're already naked' with some kinda sexy bedroom voice” Tomoya said, trying to imitate Taka being sexy.   
“I never saw that one, hand it over” Toru said as he grabbed the notepad from Tomoya.   
Taka wanted to world to swallow him up as he saw Toru reading the words Taka had secretly written about their night last night.   
“It's a good song” Toru said as he handed the notepad back. “It's sexy as hell, you could probably change around the second verse and make it suitable for a japanese audience”   
Taka could feel himself blush at Toru telling him his song was sexy.   
“It wasn't really meant to be a one ok rock song” Taka said, as he realised all his bandmates were now staring at him.   
“Are you cheating on us, Mori-chan?” Tomoya asked.   
“No, no, that's not what i meant. I just meant. It may be too sexual to be released in the japanese market. I was just jotting down random things. It's barely even a song. it was like a warm up before I started that other song” Taka tried to explain.  
“You wrote that song today?” Toru asked, looking over at Taka.   
“It had today's date under it in the notepad” Ryota noted.   
Now Taka really wished the ground would swallow him up. Toru definitely knew that song was about him.   
Taka got up the get a beer, when he remembered they already drank them all last night.   
“I'm gonna go to the 711 to buy some beer, anyone have any requests?” Taka asked as he put on his boots and coat.   
“I'll go with you” Tomoya piped up.   
“Nah it's fine, just tell me what you want” Taka said, hoping he could be alone for a few minutes to get his thoughts together.   
“But I don't know what I want, I just want food” tomoya said as he also put his boots and coat on.   
“I'd take some wasabi chips” Ryota called out.   
“I'd take strawberry pocky” Toru called out as Taka and Tomoya left.   
“Who do you think mori-chan wrote that song about?” Ryota wondered to Toru.   
“No idea” Toru said as he found himself a vape pen. He began to blow on it, the lack of nicotine over the past few days had been getting to him. He began to feel silly, he read so much into random words of the song him and Taka wrote together, thinking he had assaulted Taka. Little did he know Taka was writing super sexy songs about their night. Or at least, Toru assumed it was about their night. ‘It's not a fair fight when you're already naked’, that had to be about him and Taka already being in their boxers, right? ‘I know in the morning we'll be nothing more than enemies’? Taka was miserable this morning. Maybe Toru was the enemy.   
He heard the door open and went to go greet taka and Tomoya. They had a case of beer each, as well as each of them were holding two grocery bags of food.   
“I couldn't decide what I wanted” tomoya explained as Toru grabbed the beer cases from them.   
They all got drunk, Ryota and Tomoya kept trying to get Taka to confess about his sex song, but Taka was keeping tight lipped.   
Toru put out 4 futons so they could all sleep on the floor of his apartment, like a slumber party.   
Ryota and Tomoya both fell asleep first as taka and Toru were still sitting in front of the couch under the kotatsu.   
“I think they're asleep” Toru said as he looked at his sleeping bandmates.   
“It's late. We should just also go to sleep” Taka said as he yawned.   
“Or we could…” Toru clicked his tongue.   
“We're not doing that again, ever” Taka said firmly.   
“Did you not write a sexy song about it? Do we not battle nightly?” Toru said, teasing Taka with his own words.   
“That was just random words. It's not a song. And it's definitely not about you” Taka whispered.   
“You sure about that, taka? It's not a fair fight when you're already naked? I mean, I know we weren't quite naked. But. ‘It's not a fair fight when we're both in our boxers’ doesn't quite have the same ring to it” Toru said, his face getting closer to Taka's.   
“Shut up, we're not going to have sex. Especially not with Ryota and tomoya in the next room” Taka said, still whispering.   
“Good point, you moan and scream too much. You'd definitely wake them up” Toru joked.   
“Lower your voice, or you're gonna wake them up” Taka said, worrying they could hear the conversation.   
“Why do you not want them to know? It didn't actually mean anything. We were both drunk. Neither of us are gay. It was just a fun little one night fling. Unless you wanted to, y'know, battle nightly” Toru said, never moving his face away from Taka's.   
Taka rolled his eyes, he would never live down any of those lyrics. He got up to go to where the four futons were and laid down next to Tomoya.   
Tomoya and Ryota were both asleep, or at least Taka thought as he fell asleep.   
Toru grabbed a cigarette and went outside to go smoke. As soon as he opened the door to leave, he felt someone behind him. Ryota was following him with his own cigarette box.   
They both went into the elevator and outside into the chilly night, silent in the elevator ride downstairs.   
They walked over to a bench near Toru's house. Toru didn't really want to know how long ryota had been up for, or if he heard anything about his conversation with Taka.   
“What did you hear?” Toru said, staring at the ground as he took a drag from his cigarette.   
“I don't know what you're talking about…” ryota was trailing off.   
“Just tell me what you heard. Don't pussyfoot it” toru said forcefully.   
“I woke up when you clicked your tongue” ryota said, staring into space. “Taka said he didn't want to do something. I was trying to figure out what he didn’t want to do”   
“And did you figure it out?” Toru asked, still not looking at Ryota.   
“Did taka write that song about you?” Ryota asked.   
“Probably” Toru said casually.   
Ryota looked off into the distance, wondering what his bandmates were actually feeling about each other. He heard Toru say it was just a one time thing, but that other song they had written about a forbidden love. Tomoya assumed it was about an older woman, now Ryota was wondering if it was about each other.   
“Anyway, don't ever bring this up again” Toru said as he stomped out his cigarette.   
“Have you talked to Taka about it?” Ryota asked as he finished up his cigarette and stomped it near Toru's.   
“No. It was a one time thing, I have no feelings for him. It was just a fun thing to do” Toru said as he walked back to the building.   
“Does Taka feel the same way?” Ryota asked.   
“Probably. He's straight” Toru said as he got into the elevator. He suddenly felt guilty, what if Taka didn't feel the same way.   
They got back to his apartment and both went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Does Taka feel the same way?


	4. Chapter 4: Snowstorm Day 4/Onsen Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did my supposed to be cute one shot end up on chapter 4 and no longer in a snowstorm...? I couldn't manage to end it, but, I've found a way to end it. I think there's another 3 more chapters. Also remember when I said you couldn't freeze to death in the actual Tokyo historic low of -9? I was in -9 yesterday and it was cold, but the concert was so good omg.   
> Anyway, own nothing, they're straight, no offence, etc etc

The four of them were awoken by Taka's cell phone going off.   
Taka got up to go find it and answered it. It was just his brother talking about nothing. Taka had a massive hangover and got off the phone quickly before sitting down on the couch. He wasn't sure if the others were awake yet, but didn't want to wake them up.   
He noticed Tomoya get up and look around before getting up and sitting beside Taka.   
"Good morning Mori-chan" Tomoya said cheerily. Taka felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks, and opted to just glare at Tomo instead.   
"Are you going to make us breakfast?" Tomo looked at Taka with big eyes.   
"Is that all I'm good for around here? Making you guys food?" Taka muttered to himself as he went to the kitchen and got a start on breakfast.   
"You also write good songs" Tomo said as he sat down, waiting as if Taka could make breakfast instantly.   
"Yea, that one song is really good" Ryota chimed in. Taka hadn't even noticed Ryota was also awake, waiting for food as well.   
Taka turned around, "maybe we should go camping. We'll build a campfire and I'll burn that goddamn song so you guys can shut the fuck up about it" Taka said as he went back to making breakfast. He heard the sound of a "click" on a camera.  
He turned around and saw Toru taking a picture of the song.   
"You can burn it, but..." Toru said as he played with his phone. Suddenly everyone's phones went off.   
"It'll live on forever in our phones" Toru joked as he also sat down, waiting for Taka's breakfast.   
"I fucking hate you all" Taka laughed as he poured coffee for all of them.   
"We should go camping though. That'd be a fun band activity to do" Tomoya said as he felt the other members look at him. "I mean, just the four of us. Somewhere off the grid or something. Could help us think and write an album"  
"It's cold outside. Why would we want to spend any time in a tent?" Asked Toru, thinking of the cold spell hovering over Tokyo.   
"we could go to a ski resort or something" Ryota suggested.   
"As long as it has a hot spring there. You three can ski all day, freezing your asses off, and I will sit around warm in a nice bath" Taka responded as Toru went to grab his laptop and went to find such a resort.   
"We leave tomorrow" Toru said as he booked the resort for a week.

They got there at night, and were all tired from the drive over. They decided to go put their stuff in the room and then head to their private bath.   
They got into the bath, all naked. They were tired and Ryota and Tomoya were at one side of the tub with Toru and Taka on the other side.   
"Been a few days since I last saw you like this" Toru said, whispering softly into Taka's ear. Taka looked up at him, glaring, thinking of how Ryota and Tomoya were within feet of them. He looked over at his friends, Ryota was looking at them while Tomoya was going on about food.   
Taka could feel his boner start, thinking of Toru being right beside him, also naked. He wanted out of the tub, but, he was naked. He couldn't get out without anyone noticing.   
Tomoya suggested they should all go find meat somewhere and then go to sleep. Everyone agreed, but Taka said he wanted to stay in the bath a bit longer.   
Toru laughed a bit at Taka, thinking he definitely had an erection. "It's fine Taka, you don't need to hide any raging boners you might have from us"  
"Ehhh shut up. I'm trying to relax in this nice onsen" Taka said as he closed his eyes, hearing the men shrug and then leave him alone.   
He waited a few minutes, and then got out and grabbed a modesty towel and headed to their room, hoping they had all left to find food. But nope, they were all waiting for him.

They went to get chicken skewers and then headed to their room. They wrote songs and drank beer. Ryota was constantly staring at Taka and Toru interacting. Taka felt like he was regulating his actions towards the guitarist, worried the other band members were catching on. Whenever Toru even briefly touched him, he felt like Ryota was burning a hole in Taka with his eyes.   
"Are you okay Ryota?" Tomoya asked, noticing how uncomfortable Ryota looked to be.   
"Yea, just nicotine withdrawal... i'm gonna go for a smoke" Ryota said as he left the room.   
"I'll follow him..." Tomoya said as he went to grab his own pack of cigarettes.   
Toru looked up at them leaving, he also wanted to smoke, but didn't want to leave Taka all alone while the other three were all smoking. Toru just hoped Ryota wasn't about to spill the beans on Toru and Taka.   
Taka was lying on his futon, phone in hand. He was mostly nervous Toru was about to pounce on him, rather than Ryota and Tomo talking about them having sex.   
Toru laid down on a futon beside Taka. Taka looked at him briefly then went back to browsing twitter.   
"We're alone..." Toru said as Taka continued looking at twitter.   
Taka felt Toru looking over his shoulder. "Would you really rather read about politics than have some fun with me?" Toru teased as he read the article Taka was reading.   
Truthfully, Taka wanted nothing more than to just have sex with Toru, but, Ryota and Tomo had only left for a cigarette, and maybe reading about Abenomics would make Taka's boner go away. "They're just going for a cigarette, they'll be back in a few minutes" Taka said as he went back to reading the article.   
"I could just text Tomoya a good place to find takoyaki. That'd keep them busy for a while" Toru suggested as he googled somewhere to send them off to. "There's a nice place, but it's 20 minute walk away..." Toru said as he looked over at Taka, who was now trying to find the least sexy article he could find.   
Toru leaned over to Taka's ear and whispered "they're gonna go there. It'll be at least an hour" as he stroked Taka's hair and took the phone out of his hands.   
"I was reading that" Taka tried to say as Toru noticed how hard Taka was.   
"Do you always get hard-ons while reading articles about Shinzo Abe?" Toru joked.   
"Shut up about Abe or the erection actually will go away" Taka said as he saw Toru smiling at him.   
Toru leaned down to kiss Taka, pushing him on his back immediately. He began biting Taka's lower lip while undoing the yukata Taka had been wearing. He heard Taka moan as he began kissing his neck. He wanted so badly to bite down on Taka's neck, hear him scream out. But he didn't want to leave any marks for Ryota and Tomoya to tease him about. He grabbed one of Taka's nipples, out of habit. He only had sex with a man on one other occasion and wasn't sure what to do. He heard Taka cry out, and took that as an invitation to suck on the other one. He began trailing his kisses down Taka's abdomen and eventually reached Taka's waistline. He really like having sex with Taka, but wasn't sure if he really wanted to suck his dick. Toru was confused by his weird hangup on Taka. Anything that was similar enough to the women he had slept with was fine, even though he obviously knew Taka was a man. But anything to do with male parts still kinda scared him. Toru grabbed the lube and condoms he had brought with him from his bag. Toru would never admit it, but he had been trying to watch gay porn to try and figure out how sex between two guys really worked. Usually when he did anal with a girl, it was an excuse to not have to kiss her. He just wanted to fuck her and figured if she had to be facing away from him it would make it easier. But when he fucked Taka, he remembered wanting to kiss him.   
He grabbed the lube and placed the condom within reach. He inserted a finger into Taka, as he heard Taka moan instantly. He inserted another finger immediately after, causing Taka to bury his head in Toru's chest, whimpering.  
Toru pulled his fingers out and put on the condom, making sure to add extra lube. He wanted to prepare Taka some more, but thought he may explode if he wasn't inside of Taka.   
Toru lifted one of Taka's legs over his shoulder and then thrust himself into Taka, listening to the sound of Taka screaming. Toru couldn't tell if he was in pain or not and figured he'd try to be extra gentle this time.   
That is, until he heard Taka begging him to go harder.   
He sped himself up, listening to Taka's cries as he leaned onto him to kiss him. He heard Taka let out soft moans, but didn't want to stop kissing him.   
Toru felt himself getting close to his limit and grabbed Taka's penis. He started rougly manhandling it as he heard Taka moan even louder. Toru sped up, trying to get himself deeper into Taka as he noticed Taka cumming. He let himself go, getting lost in the feeling of being inside Taka and gave one final thrust, seeing stars and then collapsed on top of Taka.

"Mmm.... This is so good. I'm glad Toru recommended this place" tomoya said as he ate the takoyaki. "He probably could have chosen somewhere closer, but, this was worth the walk" Tomoya went on as he ate. He noticed Ryota barely touched his octopus balls.   
"Are you gonna eat those?" Tomoya asked as Ryota slid the plate towards him.   
Tomoya finished them as he watched Ryota drinking sake.   
"Is everything ok, Ryota?" Tomoya said as he looked at his friend who seemed off.   
"Yea, just have something on my mind" Ryota said as he debated texting Toru to ask if it was safe to go back to the room.  
"What is it? You've been weird for a few days" Tomoya said as Ryota sighed. "Is it a girl?"   
"No, it's nothing" Ryota replied. "We should head back now. It's late"   
Tomo could tell something was off with Ryota, but decided to drop it and head back.   
When they got back to the hotel they found Toru outside smoking. Tomoya was tired and headed inside while Ryota got out a cigarette and sat beside Toru.   
"How was the octopus balls?" Asked Toru as he noticed Ryota lighting up his cigarette.   
"Oh, you mean the ones you tempted Tomo with so you could suck on Taka's balls?" Ryota snapped back.   
"I've never sucked on Taka's balls. Is that even a thing?" Toru asked as he continued to smoke, staring in the distance.   
"I don't fucking know, I'm not the one who has sex with other guys" Ryota responded.   
"It's kinda the same as having anal with a girl, I guess. I mean, for me it is. I don't know what it's like to be on the bottom" Toru said laughing.   
"Jesus, stop telling me about sex with Taka. I thought you said that was a one time thing" Ryota said as he watched Toru stomp out the cigarette.   
"You're the one who wanted to know if I sucked his balls" laughed Toru.   
"So are you two dating?" Asked Ryota.   
"No, I'm straight. Remember?" Toru replied.   
"Yea, so am I. That's why I don't have sex with guys" Ryota responded as he finished his cigarette and went back into the hotel.   
Toru sighed and followed his friend up the stairs to their room.   
Tomo and Taka were already sleep when they entered. Toru laid down next to Taka and stroked his hair, knowing Ryota was probably watching him.   
Ryota sighed as he fell asleep next to Tomoya. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does happen if someone gets a boner in a hotspring though? I've been writing this picturing they had a private bath since they have tattoos, but, that'd be awkward if it was a public one.


	5. Chapter 5: Onsen day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter  
> I own nothing

The next day they got up early for a day of skiing. They had planned on skiing all day, but, it was more exhausting than expected and they called it a day around noon. They spent an hour in the hot springs and then went to their room to write.   
They wrote a few songs, then Toru asked Ryota to go get them some food. Ryota knew exactly why he was doing this. Toru had gotten shameless about flirting with Taka. Taka never seemed to reciprocate, but Ryota figured Taka must be into it if he was writing songs about the sex. Ryota wasn't sure if Tomoya ever clued in, but was begging Ryota to take him to go get food.   
They left and Taka was alone with Toru.   
“You're getting bad at hiding this” Taka said after he saw them leave.   
“You just turn me on, Taka. It's too hard to keep my hands off you sometimes” Toru said as he went to kiss Taka.   
“They're gonna find out” Taka said as Toru began kissing his neck. Taka dug his fingers into Toru's back as he took off the yukata.   
“Just relax. They'll notice even more if you're being cold to me” Toru said as he removed Taka's yukata and trailed kisses down Taka's body, eventually landing at his already erect penis.   
Toru began licking at it, hearing Taka's moaning get louder. He figured he may as well try sucking on his balls, which caused Taka to scream out. Toru liked the sound of him enjoying it, and decided to cup the balls in his hands as he sucked on the shaft. He could taste the precum in his mouth and decided it was time to fuck Taka.   
Taka was on his back and Toru put some pillows underneath him to get a better angle. He positioned himself between Taka's legs and thrust into him, looking down at Taka before kissing him roughly. Taka dug his fingernails into Toru's back as he moaned loudly between kisses. He could feel the friction of his penis between their bodies, which made him cum rather quickly, and he felt Toru also finished. Toru pulled himself out of Taka then got up to dispose the condom and hide the lube.

“Is it just me or have Taka and Toru been weird recently?” Tomo said as him and Ryota left the hotel.   
Ryota shrugged as he continued walking with the drummer.   
“Taka always seems like he's angry at Toru for some reason, but Toru doesn't seem to notice” Tomoya continued, not noticing Ryota staring at the ground. “Do you know if they had a fight or something?” Tomo looked directly at Ryota.  
Ryota sighed, he wasn't sure if he should just tell Tomoya about Toru and Taka's illicit affair or not. “I don't know Tomo, how would I know? Ask Taka or Toru if you want to know so badly”   
Tomoya nodded, he would ask Taka later on that night. Taka was usually the scary one, but, Tomo knew if he got Taka alone he'd be able to get him to confess about why he was mad at Toru.

They got to the hotel room and Taka mentioned wanting to go to the hot springs, and Tomo said he also wanted to go. Toru said he would also go, but Ryota asked Toru for help with a song. Toru gave him a death glare and agreed to help him.   
The drummer and vocalist went off to the springs while Toru and Ryota were in the room.   
“Did you really need help with a song or are you just trying to confront me about Taka?” Toru said as he browsed his phone.   
“Why? You worried Taka's gonna have sex with Tomo?” Ryota laughed.   
“No…” Toru said, wondering if Taka was having sex with other people.   
“They're gonna be naked together in a hot spring, you sure you're not slightly jealous” Ryota stated.   
“No, I have no feelings for Taka. I already told you that” Toru said.   
“Don't worry. Tomo doesn't want to have sex with Taka. Tomo wants to ask why Taka's been so weird recently” Ryota said, not looking at Toru. “He thinks you guys had a fight. He said Taka always seems mad at you but you never notice he's angry”  
Toru nodded as he looked through his phone. Was Taka going to confess all? Toru thought to himself.   
“I know you said this whole fling was a one time thing, but seriously Toru. It's happened… 3 times now. As far as I know. You should talk to Taka. Either nip it in the bud or it'll start affecting the band as a whole” Ryota said as Toru nodded.   
Toru never even thought about how this was affecting the band. He just liked having sex with his friend and didn't notice it was affecting the other members.

Taka got to the hot springs with t  
Tomoya and they both got in to relax.   
They talked about random things for a while, and then Taka felt the mood shift.  
“Is everything ok?” Tomo asked, causing Taka to look up. What was he even talking about?  
“Why wouldn't it be” Taka said as he tried to think of what Tomo could be talking about. Had Toru told Tomoya about them?  
“You seem off recently, Mori-chan. I'm just worried about you” Tomoya said.     
Taka sighed, wondering whether or not Toru had told him.   
“You can talk to me. Are you mad at Toru?” Tomoya asked.   
Taka looked him straight in the eye. Tomoya had definitely caught on, thought Taka.   
“No I'm not mad at Toru” Taka said, hoping to avoid this conversation.   
“Then why are you always so short with him?” Tomoya asked, hearing Taka sigh.   
“I don't wanna talk about it” Taka admitted. He really didn't. He didn't want to ever admit to anyone what him and Toru were doing.   
“So you are mad at him?” Tomoya asked, thinking he had got somewhere. “What did he do, Mori-chan?”   
“I already sad, I'm not mad at Toru” Taka could feel his stress levels going up. This isn't what he wanted when he came to the hot springs.   
“Then why are you acting like you are?” Tomoya asked.   
Taka looked up at Tomoya, “because I like Toru”   
“Yea, we all like him. He's a cool guy” Tomoya said, unclear what Taka meant.   
“No, you don't understand. I like Toru. Like, I have a crush on him” Taka admitted, which caused Tomoya to go wide eyed.   
“Have you tried telling him?” Tomoya asked  
“No. And I'm not going to. So don't bring this up ever again” Taka said as he got out of the bath.   
He heard Tomoya follow him and they walked back to the hotel room where Toru and Ryota were writing a song.   
“Wanna go get some takoyaki?” Tomoya said as they entered the room.   
Ryota looked over at Taka. He had a feeling Taka had probably told Tomoya, and requested they go leave him and Toru alone to fuck. He looked over at Toru, who was eyeing Taka suspiciously.   
“Yea, fine, let's go” Ryota sighed as he got up to accompany Tomoya.

“Oh god Ryota I found out what's bothering Taka. It's wild” Tomoya said as soon as him and Ryota got out of the hotel.   
“Are you sure Taka really wants you telling me?” Ryota asked, knowing Taka had probably just confessed to having sex with Toru.   
“We're gonna take the long way around so Taka and Toru can talk” Tomoya said, as he noticed Ryota stop.   
“What do you mean talk?” Ryota asked.   
“They're gonna have a talk. Taka confessed something to me” Tomoya said proudly.   
“Something tells me they're not going to actually talk” Ryota joked, glad he had someone to finally talk about this with.   
“What do you mean they're not going to talk?” Tomoya looked confused. Ryota instantly knew he had put his foot in it. Taka confessed something else.   
“What did Taka tell you?” Ryota asked  
“Why? What did he tell you?” Tomoya asked. “I thought you said Taka didn't want me to tell you”   
“Toru told me something. About Taka. I assumed that was what Taka told you” Ryota responded.   
“What did Toru tell you…? Taka told me he had a crush on Toru” Tomoya said.   
“Fuck. This is bad” Ryota said as he thought of all the times Toru said he wasn't gay and felt nothing for Taka.   
“Why? Maybe Toru likes Toru Taka too” Tomoya said, oblivious.   
“Because Toru said he doesn't like Taka in that way” Ryota admitted.   
“So Toru already knows Taka likes him?” Tomoya said, trying to make sense of the situation. And feeling bad he had left Taka alone with him, thinking he was doing a nice thing.   
“No, he doesn't” Ryota said.   
“Why would Toru just randomly tell you he has no feelings for Taka if he doesn't know?” Tomoya asked, still confused.   
“Because Taka and Toru have been having sex. I overheard them talking about it, that night in the apartment. Toru told me it was a one time thing, that him and Taka had no feelings for each other. I believed him. And then Toru kept asking me to take you to get food so they could fuck each other in private. Apparently it's an ongoing thing, but that they don't like each other” Ryota said quietly.   
“So Toru has been having sex with Taka, even though he doesn't like him?” Tomoya asked  
“Yea, and if Taka likes Toru, that's a mess and a half…” Ryota said as him and Tomo reached the restaurant.

“So, you told Tomo about our sordid affair?” Toru asked as he looked over at Taka.   
“No” Taka responded truthfully.   
“Then why did he want to go get food and leave us alone?” Toru looked over at Taka.   
“Because he likes food” Taka said, knowing Tomoya had probably anticipated a confession.   
“I won't be mad if you told Tomoya, I told Ryota” Toru said with a blank expression.   
“Why the fuck would you do that” Taka said, hitting his head against the wall behind him.   
“He overheard us talking, I didn't really tell him anything” Toru admitted.   
“Well, I didn't tell Tomoya, ok” Taka said as he wondered if Ryota had already told Tomoya.   
Silence fell on the room as Taka looked at the time on his phone. It was late, so he decided to just go to sleep when he noticed Toru had also decided to lie down beside him.   
“I'm going to bed. Good night” Taka said as he faced away from Toru.   
“You're not even going to kiss me goodnight?” Toru said with a laugh.   
“No. I'm done kissing you. We're also never having sex again” Taka said as he tried to fall asleep. He felt Toru put his arm around him. “Stop doing that” said Taka as he pushed Toru's arm off him.   
“I like to cuddle while I sleep, is that so bad?” Toru asked as he put his arm back over taka.   
“We're not having sex” Taka said as he gave up pushing toru's arm away.   
“Who said anything about sex? Maybe I really do just want to cuddle with you tonight?” Toru said with a smile.   
Taka turned around to face toru. “Fine. Let's cuddle then” Taka responded as he rested his head on Toru's chest and put an arm around him.   
Toru kissed Taka's forehead and then also fell asleep. He figured Ryota had probably told Tomoya, and if they came back to find them cuddling they'd assume it was just post-sex cuddling.

Toru was briefly awoken by Ryota and Tomoya coming back from the restaurant. He looked at Taka, who was asleep on Toru’s chest. Toru quickly closed his eyes before Ryota and Tomoya noticed he was awake. He could hear them whispering, trying to hear what they were saying.   
“Well, I guess things turned out ok?” Ryota said as he entered the room.   
“Yea, but did Taka tell Toru, or did they just have sex?” Tomoya wondered out loud.   
“They’re… both wearing clothes. I assume that means they didn’t have sex?” Ryota said, trying to inspect the room for any tell-tale signs of sex.   
“Maybe Taka told Toru and it turned out alright” Tomoya said hopefully.

Toru was still awake, trying to figure out what Taka would want to tell him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I started writing Toru as an abusive jerk. But. ~~It was probably around the time I started basing him on someone I know irl, oops.~~


	6. Chapter 6: Onsen Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When did this get so dark halfway through the chapter. If you're sensitive to mention of self-harm, probably avoid this chapter... (which is also the final chapter)

They all woke up in the morning to an alarm.   
Toru heard everyone groan as he noticed Taka was still asleep on his chest. He didn't want to wake him up by getting up to turn off the alarm, but also didn't want to wake him up by not turning off the alarm.   
He heard the alarm stop as he looked around to see who. He noticed Ryota up and looking at the two men sleeping together. Toru made brief eye contact and then decided to just close his eyes and try to fall back asleep.

The alarm went off after another 10 minutes. Toru heard everyone groan again, as Taka pulled the blanket over his head, burying himself in Toru's chest. Toru chuckled as he saw Taka trying to fall back asleep. And then he noticed both Tomoya and Ryota were awake, looking at Toru for an explanation.   
“Are we getting up to go skiing?” Toru said as he tried to change the subject.   
“No, my everything hurts from yesterday. Let's just go back to sleep” Taka said as he poked his head from under the covers, suddenly realising both Ryota and Tomoya were watching him as he was cuddling with Toru. “Ahh… good morning” Taka said, feeling himself blush.   
“Have a good night last night?” Ryota joked as Taka realised he had shared futon the entire night. And Taka remembered that Ryota knew about him and Toru, and had probably told Tomoya.   
“We didn't have sex last night” Taka blurted out, trying to save face with Ryota.   
“No one was suggesting you did” Ryota laughed as Toru pulled the covers over his head.   
“What did you do then?” Tomoya asked, looking straight at Taka. Taka remembered he had confessed about his crush on Toru the night before.   
“I was tired and went to bed” Taka said truthfully. “Anyway, I'm hungry. We should go get breakfast” Taka knew that was enough to get Tomoya off his back for at least a bit.   
“I'm tired, I'll get something to eat later” Toru said, he wanted to confront Ryota and ask what they were talking about last night.   
Ryota figured this was a good time to talk to Toru and said he was also going back to bed.   
They watched Tomo and Taka leave the room as Ryota looked square at Toru.   
Toru groaned and decided to just pretend to go back to sleep.   
“What happened last night?” Ryota said as he walked over to where Toru was sleeping.   
“I thought you were going to sleep” Toru responded.   
“Just answer the question” Ryota retorted  
“Nothing. Taka told the truth. We talked a bit. I asked if he had told Tomo about us, but he said no. So I told him I told you, hoping I could get him to admit it. But Taka was persistent that he hadn't said anything to Tomo. Then Taka laid down on his futon, I followed him, but he said he just wanted to sleep. He was in a mood. I kept trying to cuddle with him and he kept pushing me away. Then eventually he gave up trying to push me off him and fell asleep on my chest” Toru said, hoping the details would bolster his case. It was the truth, but Toru wasn't sure Ryota would believe him if he said they actually did just cuddle.   
“Taka didn't tell Tomoya about the sex” Ryota said.   
“What did they talk about? You guys woke me up when you got back. Something about Taka telling me something? I was half asleep trying to hear your whispers” Toru said as he tried to remember if that was a dream or an actual memory.   
“Ask Taka. I'm not telling you” Ryota said as he went back to bed.   
Toru waited for Taka and Tomo to get back, thinking of how he would manage to get Ryota out of the room.   
When Taka and Tomo got back, they sat down and tried not to wake Toru and Ryota.   
Although Toru was already awake, and purposely tried to wake Ryota to get him out of the room.   
And it didn't take much effort, since Ryota said “I think I want takoyaki…” in an effort to entice Tomo out of the room.   
The bassist and drummer left the room.   
“Ryota doesn't even like takoyaki. Why do you keep forcing him to go eat it with Tomo? Just to get me alone and fuck me?” Taka asked, he made it clear last night he didn't want to have sex with Toru anymore, but maybe Toru didn't get the hint. And maybe Taka was changing his mind.   
“Actually that time I never asked him to do that” Toru said truthfully. “We need to talk”  
Taka looked over at him, wondering if Ryota and Tomo had talked and then talked to Toru.   
“No sex?” Taka asked, disappointed.   
“You said you didn't want to have sex anymore” Toru reminded him.   
Taka walked over to the futon beside Toru's and laid down, looking over at him.   
“Trying to entice me?” Toru said as he scooted himself to be beside Taka.   
“Are you enticed?” Taka said as he ran his hands through his hair.   
“Maybe…” Toru said as he leaned over to kiss Taka's neck. He bit down at him, not caring if he left any marks. Taka whimpered as he removed Toru's yukata. Toru smiled down at him as he saw how badly Taka wanted it.   
Taka bobbed his head up, trying to reach Toru's mouth to kiss him.   
Toru rested their foreheads together, “you said you didn't want to kiss me anymore” Toru said softly, causing Taka to regret his words.   
“Ignore that, I was tired and in a bad mood” Taka said as he saw how close Toru's face was. Toru let out a laugh and then kissed Taka, tongues clashing as they explored each other's mouths. Toru undid the yukata Taka was wearing as he kissed down his body. Toru grabbed the lube and inserted a finger into Taka, listening to Taka moan as he took his erect dick into his mouth.   
Taka moaned Toru's name as Toru continued to bob his head against Taka.   
“I'm gonna cum too soon, just fuck me” Taka said breathlessly.   
Toru removed his fingers and moved himself to be face to face with Taka.   
“You said you didn't want to have sex” Toru said as he kissed Taka.   
“And I also said I didn't want to kiss anymore. And changed my mind. Now i'm changing my mind about sex” Taka responded, pleading for Toru to fuck him.   
Toru grabbed the condoms and more lube as he inserted himself into Taka. Taka was pulling on his hair, moaning breathlessly as he felt Toru inside him. It didn't take him long to reach the edge as Toru rubbed his dick and bit his lip.   
He screamed as Toru collapsed onto him. Taka wanted to just cuddle with Toru but he got up to dispose of the evidence and his phone off. Toru checked it and then sat down next to Taka.

Tomo and Ryota were wandering aimlessly when Ryota figured he'd text Toru and ask if he had talked to Taka.   
“Accidentally had sex. Going to talk soon” was Toru's response.

“They're gonna be out all day” toru said as he put down his phone, looking over at Taka. Taka was still sweaty from the intense sex, and Toru decided to lie down and rest his head on Taka's chest.   
“We need to talk, Taka” Toru said as he felt Taka swallow.  
“About what?” Taka responded.   
“This. Thing. We're doing” toru looked up at Taka.   
“I thought it was just a fling” Taka said, trying to avoid eye contact. He wanted it to be more than a fling.   
“Yea, just making sure we're clear on that” toru said, causing him Taka to flinch. Tomo had definitely spilt the beans to Toru.   
“Ok, fine. What did Tomo tell you?” Taka said as he pushed Toru off him and sat up.   
“What? Nothing?” Toru said as he looked up at Taka who was curling his legs in front of his chest.  
“Did tomo tell Ryota something? And Ryota told you?” Taka asked, sure Toru already knew.   
“Tomo told Ryota. I heard them talking” toru said.   
“Then you already know and I don't have to tell you” Taka responded as he felt himself start to cry.   
Toru looked over at Taka and got up to put an arm around him.   
“Get away from me” Taka said as he tried to push Toru away from him.   
“ryota refused to tell me what it was. Said I had to ask you” toru said as he pulled Taka closer. “You can tell me, Taka” toru said as he rested his head on Taka's.  
“no i can't” taka said through tears.   
“Just tell me. It can't be as bad as you think it is” toru said as he stroked his head.   
“I like you” Taka said through tears. He felt Toru stop stroking his hair, which caused him to cry even more.   
toru removed his arm from Taka's shoulders and got up.  
“Is the band going to break up?” Taka said, crying thinking of how disgusted Toru probably was.   
“I'm going to go smoke…” toru said as he grabbed a lighter and left the room.

Ch(?)  
Taka watched Toru as he left the room. He began crying even harder. Not only had he fucked things up with Toru, Toru wouldn't even reassure him it wasn't going to mean the end of the band.   
Taka got up to go to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, wanting to get the taste of Toru out of his mouth. He figured he'd shave for the first time since before the snowstorm. He was almost finished when he accidentally nicked his cheek. He went to grab something from his shaving kit to clean up the bleeding, and felt himself staring way too long at the pair of scissors in the kit.   
He shook those thoughts out of his head, then cleaned the blood on his cheek and decided to take a shower.   
He stood in the shower, not really cleaning himself, just standing there in the warm water and crying. He was thinking about what kind of excuses the band would have to make up as to why Taka couldn't continue in the band. Thought of if they would continue with a new vocalist or just disband completely. The water turned cold, he had probably used up all the hot water. He wasn't sure how long he had stood in there, but he somehow felt even worse.   
He got out of the shower and dried himself off, looking at his puffy eyes in the steamed up mirror. He couldn't even cry anymore. He looked down at the counter and saw the scissors still at the top of the shaving kit. He didn't necessarily want to hurt himself, he just felt so rotten he didn't know what to do.

Toru got back to the room and heard the shower running. He sat down and looked at his phone. Ryota and Tomoya had gone to the slopes and would be back for dinner. It was still only 10am.  
He thought about the band's future, he wanted to continue with Taka as a vocalist. But he wasn't sure Taka would want to be anywhere near him. He heard the shower stop, and noticed it was almost 11. He wondered how long Taka had even been in the shower.   
Then he heard Taka yelling “fuck, ouch” loudly from the bathroom, followed by a series of “nos” repeated softly, and went over to investigate.   
“Are you okay in there?” Toru asked as he knocked.   
“N-yes. I'm fine. Leave me alone” Taka responded, looking down at his wrist as he tried to wrap it in toilet paper, but it just kept bleeding through.   
“Uhhhh actually… is there a first aid kit in the room?” Taka asked as he realised he was going to have to do something to stop it.   
Toru found the first aid kit he had brought in case he got hurt while skiing and opened the door, seeing Taka sitting on the ground, he saw blood on the ground next to him and immediately ran over. Toru noticed a pair of scissors near him. He picked them up to cut through the toilet paper and wrapped his arm in gauze silently.   
He put everything back in his first aid kit, then grabbed Taka's scissors and also put them in.   
“Those were mine, they're not part of the first aid kit” Taka said as he saw Toru struggle to zip it back up.  
Toru finally succeeded and looked over at Taka, “do you really expect me to give you those scissors back?”   
Toru got up to put away the kit and then went back to the bathroom to sit beside Taka.   
He sat down silently as he watched Taka cry. He noticed he was still naked and decided against putting an arm around him.   
“Why did you do it” toru said, not looking at Taka.   
“Doesn't matter, it's not like we're bandmates anymore” Taka choked out, crying even more when he said it out loud.   
Toru sighed and put his arm around Taka. “I never said the band was ending”   
“You didn't deny it either” Taka responded.   
“I didn't know whether or not I wanted the band to break up” Toru said truthfully. He was scared to face Taka. He wasn't sure if they were ever going to be able to return to just being friends.   
“So you did want the band to break up…” Taka responded as he looked over at Toru.   
“I don't know. It's gonna be hard. Trying to go back to being just friends. But, we were friends first, we can do it again right?” toru said, trying not to look at Taka.   
“it might be easy for you. I was just some random hookup. I actually like you though, Toru” Taka said, looking at Toru.   
“I'm sorry. I assumed you were also straight. If I knew you actually liked me, I wouldn't have messed with you like that” Toru responded, looking down at Taka.   
Taka got up and left the bathroom and went to the room. He put on a yukata and grabbed his phone before leaving. He heard Toru following behind him.   
“Where are we going?” Toru asked as he walked beside Taka.   
“I don't know where you're going, but I'm going to the hot spring” taka responded as he tried to walk ahead of Toru.   
“Do you really think i'm letting you be on your own right now? Last time I did that you cut yourself, Taka” Toru responded as Taka stopped and turned around.   
“I'm not going to go drown myself or something. I just want to relax, somewhere away from you” Taka said as he continued walking.   
“I can call Tomoya or Ryota to keep an eye on you if you don't want me there” Toru responded as he got out his phone.   
“Don't fucking tell them about this. I'm going on my own” taka responded as they got to the stairs.   
“Take your pick Taka, which of us three is keeping an eye on you?” Toru said when he noticed Ryota and Tomoya walking up the stairs.   
“Great. You already fucking called them” Taka yelled at Toru.   
“No I didn't actually. I thought you guys were gone until dinner?” Toru asked as he looked at the time on his phone.   
“It's almost 4… why would anyone need to keep an eye on Taka?” Ryota replied.   
“no one needs to keep an eye on me” Taka said as he walked down the stairs.   
Toru went to follow him, which caused Ryota to stop him. “Maybe you should just leave him alone, Toru”   
“No. I can't. Someone needs to go follow him. He's mad at me, but he really shouldn't be alone” Toru said, not sure if he should tell Ryota and Tomoya about what had just happened.   
“I'll go follow him” Tomoya said as he went down the stairs.

Taka was already in the group's private hotspring with his arm outside the water when he heard someone else approaching. He assumed it was Toru, and without checking called out, “see, you left me alone for 5 minutes and I haven't drowned myself”   
“What happened to your arm?” Taka heard Tomoya ask.   
Taka dunked his arm quickly under the water. He knew this was a big no-no about hotsprings, but, didn't want Tomoya to bother him. He cursed himself for doing this as he realised the gauze wasn't waterproof and was beginning to fall apart, causing water to get into his open wounds which hurt like hell.   
“And why would you even joke about drowning yourself?” Tomoya asked as he got into the bath beside Taka.   
Taka took his arm out of the water. The cotton from the gauze fell apart almost as soon as he rested his arm outside the water.   
“Wanna go get some takoyaki?” Taka asked, hoping to temp the drummer with meat.   
“Yes. You haven't had any from that place Ryota and I go to” Tomo said as he got out of the bath.   
“Excellent” Taka said as he got out of the water. The gauze almost completely fell apart as soon as he got out of the water. They went to the change room and found Ryota and Toru.   
“We're gonna go get takoyaki! Do you guys wanna join us?” Tomoya asked.  
“What happened to your arm, Taka?” Ryota asked as he pointed to the bandage that was actually just cotton mush at this point.   
“Nothing” Taka said as he put his arm behind him, causing the cotton mush to fall on the floor. Taka held his arm against his stomach as he tried to get back into the yukata.   
“We should all talk, as a band” Toru said, causing all the members to look at him.   
“But i was gonna go get takoyaki with taka…” tomoya said, not wanting a band meeting to interrupt his food.   
“There's a place a few minutes away, go with Ryota” toru said.   
“Why didn't you tell us about this place earlier?” Tomoya asked.   
“Because he was trying to get us out of his way…” ryota informed tomoya.   
“I still want takoyaki though” Taka said, not wanting to be alone with Toru for any length of time   
“You don't even like takoyaki” toru shot back.   
Taka sighed as he followed Toru back to the room.

“Why couldn't I just go get meat with tomo” Taka whined as he sat down on the floor.   
“Because your bandage fell off” Toru said as he grabbed the first aid kit. “Also you ahould probably disinfect it since it looked like you put it into a hot spring…”   
Toru rolled up Taka's sleeve as he looked at all the cuts Taka had up his arm, some of them still bleeding.   
“Is this gonna hurt?” Taka asked as he saw Toru grab a bottle of disinfectant.   
“Probably not as much as it did when you did this to yourself” Toru responded. Although judging by how much swearing Taka did as Toru cleaned them, perhaps it was debatable.   
Taka heard Ryota and Tomoya walk into the room, and Taka tried to jerk his hand out of Toru's grasp, but he was still holding onto it, preventing Taka from pulling it away while he continued to put disinfectant on it.   
“Is everything ok? We could hear Taka swearing from outside the door” Ryota said as he walked over, and looked down at Taka's arm, then up at Taka, unsure what to say.   
Taka closed his eyes, Toru had finally stopped cleaning him off and began wrapping his arm with fresh gauze as Tomoya walked over.   
“Did you do that to yourself, Mori-chan?” Tomo asked as he sat down beside Taka.   
“I don't wanna talk about it” Taka responded as he pulled his arm away from Toru who had just finished taping the gauze together.   
“Is the band ok?” Asked Ryota, as he wondered what kind of band meeting Toru wanted to have.   
“What do you mean is the band ok? Are you ok Taka?” Tomoya said as he put his arm around Taka.   
“Get off me” Taka said as he tried to squirm himself away from Tomo, he hated people fussing over him   
“Why would you do that to yourself, Mori-chan?” Ryota asked, looking over at the vocalist. He mostly wondered if Taka would do that over Toru, or if it got so bad between them the band was in danger.   
“I thought the band was breaking up…” Taka admitted as he nervously played with a frayed piece of cotton on his arm.   
“Why would you even think that?” Tomo asked as he looked at Taka with big eyes.   
“It's my fault” Toru said as he looked at the ground. “Taka told me he liked me. I freaked out. I wasn't sure whether or not the band could continue, practically speaking. So when he asked me whether or not the band was breaking up I just left without answering”  
Taka was still staring at the string of cotton he was playing with, not wanting to look at the 3 pairs of eyes looking at him.   
“I am sorry, Taka. For everything” Toru said as he put his hand on Taka's shoulder.   
“So is the band breaking up?” Ryota asked, looking around.   
“I don't want the band to break up…” Toru said, looking at Taka.   
“I don't want it to end either” Taka responded as he looked at Toru.  
“So is everything good with you two?” Tomo asked, wondering about the state of their personal lives.   
“Probably. It will be eventually, right?” Taka said as he looked for an answer from Toru.   
“We'll be ok. I can be a dick to you for a while if that would help” Toru said, causing Taka to laugh.   
“It'd be a lot easier if you were a jerk, rather than a dick to me” Taka laughed at Toru's choice of words.   
Toru playfully shoved him, also laughing with the rest of the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh that's it. I couldn't think of a good way to give Toru and Taka a happy ending I'M SORRY. But I think I have a vague idea for another fanfic which would have a happy ending for these two... It'll probably post either later today or tomorrow... I'm undecided.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't until I proof-read this that I realised how weird it would be that Toru knew Taka was going to jack off, yet still went to the bathroom to check on him. I think I originally thought Taka was taking a long time and Toru was worried he had, y'know, frozen to death in the bathroom.  
> Also I know nothing about climate in Tokyo, or Japan in gneeral. I was in Yokohama a month ago. I don't even remember whether or not Tokyo even had subways? Yokohama did though. I remember it snowing like once during my time there. But I also remember people being terrified when I wore t-shirts in subzero temperatures. I'm Canadian, remember?


End file.
